The Origin of Matt
This is a present gen collab between TylerLovesJen and RockytheEco-pup. Next Story: Matts First Date ''' Notice '''There will be no negative comments on this story just because it features a homosexual relationship. If there are ANY negative comments found here due to that, they will be deleted and you will face punishment from the admins. No exceptions!! Summary Matt is a wolf who was banished from his from his pack for being gay. He manages to find his way to Adventure Bay and joins the PAW Patrol after Ryder agrees to take him in. That is when his life changes forever. He meets Tyler and over time starts to develop feelings for him. Will the pups be accepting of his sexuality or will he be kicked out? Characters in Story *(TylerLovesJen And RockytheEcopup OC) Matt *(TylerLovesJen OC) Tyler Synoga *Chase *Rocky *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Skye *Ryder Story It was a bright, sunny day in the woods near Adventure Bay. Matt is out practicing his hunting skills for the upcoming hunt when he is summoned to his den by his father. His father was an intimidating wolf. Most wolves in the pack were afraid of him. Dad: Hi son... Sit down, I want to talk to you. Matt's dad paced back and forth looking at his only son. The heir to his job as pack alpha. Matt: What's up dad? Is it time to hunt? Dad: I just found out your gay. Is this true? Matt was shocked. How did his secret get out? Only his best friend knew and he swore to secrecy. He finally got up the courage to respond to his father who started looking impatient. Matt: (a little frightened) Y...y...yes.. Dad: I'm sorry son I cannot have a gay son. It is against pack law. I'm sorry but you are out of the pack! Get out... Matt had a shocked look on his face. Was his dad really kicking him out? How could he do that to his only son? Matt: But....but I'm supposed to take over the pack when I'm older! Dad: I said GET OUT!!!!! Matt bursts into tears and runs out of the cave while his father watches him leave in disappointment. Matt kept on running until he bumps into another wolf at the edge of his pack's territory. Matt: Oof! Sorry! Wolf: It's okay! No harm done! You ok? Matt: What are you doing way out here? Wolf: I was looking for food. What are you doing way out here? Matt looked at him with tears in his eyes whimpering softly. Matt: (sinks his head in shame) I.....I was running away. Wolf:: Its ok Matt: What are you way out Alone? Wolf: I was looking for something to eat what are you doing out here Matt: I'm Running away..... i was banished form my pack (cries) Wolf: Wow why hugs him Matt: I....i like males Wolf: Oh its ok you be someone who you are not someone else Matt: My dad banished me becuse i am gay... Wolf: Wow your dad is a jerk Matt: I was supposed to be pack leder when i got older but now im on my own Wolf: Oh where are you going to go now Matt: Im heading this way (points in the direction of Adventure Bay) to see if i can find happiness Wolf: Good luck i hope we meet again someday Matt: Definately! What's your name by the way? Wolf: Jack Matt: Well Jack,j when i find someone who makes me happy, i will find you and tell you all about it! Jack: Good luck Matt Matt: Thanks! (continues in the direction of Adventure Bay) At the pup-park, Tyler sees a kite up in a tree and tries to get it down to play with it. As soon as he climbs the tree, he realizes that he is now stuck in the tree. At that moment, Matt arrives in Adventure Bay at the pup-park. Matt: Wow! This place is amazing! Maybe I can find a home here! (walks through the pup-park) Tyler: Help, someone! Matt: You stuck? Tyler: Yes! Please help me! Matt: (climbs up the tree) Get on my back! Tyler climbs on and holds on tight. Matt: (jumps down from the tree) You're safe now! Tyler: (gets off) Thanks! Matt: No problem! (he can't help but stare at Tyler as he gets off) Tyler: You okay? Matt: Oh yeah! I....I’m fine! (quickly looks away embarrassed) Tyler: Okay, if you say so…. Matt: I'm Matt! Who are you? Tyler: I'm Tyler! Matt: Where are you from? Tyler: I’m from Adventure Bay I live here in the Lookout. Matt: I don't really have a home myself. Tyler: Oh, come back to the Lookout with me! Matt: O..o...okay! Tyler: Let's go! (climbs on Matt’s back and Matt starts running to the Lookout) Matt runs up the driveway as Ryder is fixing his truck. Ryder: Hello Matt: Hello! Ryder: You lost? Matt: Umm...I'm taking Tyler home. Ryder: Oh, thanks. Tyler: Thanks! Matt: No problem. I guess I'll be leaving now... Ryder: Wait! How would you like to live here? Matt: Really? (looks excited) Ryder: Yes! Matt: I would love to! (licks Ryder's face) But there is something I need to tell you ahead of time. Ryder: Sure. Matt: I...I'm gay! Please don't run me out of town! Ryder: Oh, it's okay! Tyler: Oh, you are? Matt: I am. My dad kicked me out of my pack when he found out… Tyler: Aww! I'm sorry! Matt: It’s okay... Tyler: I will show you around Matt: Sounds good! Tyler gives Matt the grand tour. Tyler: What did you think? Matt: This place is awesome! A lot better than a wolf den! Tyler: Aww! Thanks! You can sleep in my pup house with me. Matt: Sure! (yawns) Tyler: Night! Matt: Night! (falls asleep in the pup-house) Tyler: (zzz) Tyler:Matt time to get up Matt: Five More Minutes! Tyler: We have to go look for your job Matt: Fine! (Stretches) Tyler: what are you good at Matt: I'm Good at...... Guarding stuff Tyler: Ok see anything Matt: Hmmm.... i see that cat about to pounce on that pidgeon Tyler: Very good Matt: Thanks! Tyler: What else Matt: Hmmm.... Marshall is about to trip on those toys. Marshall: Woah! (trips on the toys and crashes) I'm good Tyler: Nice job Matt: Thanks! Tyler: Anything else Matt: Nope. Not that i can see. Tyler: Ok let's go see Ryder Matt: Okay! They go see Ryder Matt: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Hi Matt how are you Matt: Good! i found a job Ryder: Oh really what do you do Matt: I can be a security pup! Ryder: Oh we need one of those. Matt: Really? Ryder: Yes welcome to the team Matt" Thanks (licks his face) Ryder: Thanks Tyler: Yay i'm happy for you Matt: Thanks Tyler! Tyler: Um matt do you love me Matt: Huh? What? (Blushes) Who told you? Tyler: The way you looked at me at the park Matt: Im sorry you must think i'm a creep! Tyler: No i dont i knida love you back Matt: You do? (looks excited) Tyler: Yes Matt::You are gay? Tyler: Yes Matt::Awsome Will you uh...... be my boyfriend? Tyler: Yes i will Matt: Yippee! Best day of my life! Tyler: Kisses Matt: (Kisses Tyler back) The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:TylerLovesJen/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:The Origin of Matt Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Characters Category:Animals